


Pining After Mr. Hero

by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: I wrote this for myself but you can read it too, It’s Just How It Is, Kind of rushed, Kissing, Link is an idiot, Link jumps the gun, Link loves Ravio, Listen I just wanna share my fics, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining, Ravio doesn’t think Link loves him, Ravio gets mad, Ravio loves Link, idiot rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll
Summary: Ravio pines. Link is an idiot. Link doesn’t think before he acts, and Ravio gets mad. What ever will come of this?The first part of this is kinda plotless, but the second half is the actual fic
Relationships: Link/Ravio
Kudos: 65





	Pining After Mr. Hero

Ravio wasn’t pining. He wasn’t.

Okay, maybe he was a little bit, but it was so hard not to when Link blinked those big doe eyes up at him and asked him in a soft, under-used voice to make him stew because, “I like your stew the best, Ravi’.” So here Ravio was, making stew on a Friday morning when he could be sleeping, or preparing his shop, or a million other things. Just because he was asked by the one person he couldn’t say no to.

Huffing, Ravio pushed back a section of his hair that had fallen in his face. Golden Goddesses, he hoped that he would get over this crush soon. He couldn’t bend to Link’s will much longer before breaking. Breaking and… and… Ravio wasn’t really sure what he would do if he broke, but he wasn’t too sure he  _ wanted  _ to find out.

“Ravi’?” Link said quietly from the doorway, before padding over close to him. Too close. Ravio could smell his soap, he must have taken a bath while Ravio cooked. Biting his lip, Ravio focused on the stew in front of him. Can’t think about Link, undressed, gasping quietly at the feel of Ravio’s fingers dragging down his—

“Ravio, I think the stew is burning,” Link said, his voice scratchy but alarmed. Ravio gasped, pulling the pot off the stove, cutting off the supply of heat. Groaning, he stirred the soup, checking to see how bad the damage to the food was. He sighed. It wasn’t  _ too _ bad. It was definitely still edible. Scooping out some of the stew, he dished it into a bowl and handed it to Link with a cheerful smile.

“Thank you,” He said. Link always talked more to Ravio than he did to anyone else, and it warmed Ravio’s heart. Made him think maybe… Nah, that was just Ravio being hopeful. He dished some stew out for himself and settled down across from Link at the table.

-

Ravio wasn’t pining, he swore.

Okay, scratch that, he was definitely pining. Link had been gone for two weeks and Ravio was going crazy missing him. What if he was in danger? Ravio knew his hero friend could handle himself, but still… Biting his lip, Ravio turned to his small bird, who was settled in his cage, and began to ramble.

“Sheerow, what if he’s gotten hurt and can’t call for Irene?” He gasped, thoughts turning darker. “What if he’s bleeding out,  _ dying _ , and I’m sitting here doing  _ nothing _ to help him?” Ravio paced the floor, thoughts wild. “What if he’s found a way to Lorule and can’t get back? Or worse, what if he’s been robbed and beaten and is now  _ an entire dimension away from us saving him? _ ” He stopped in his tracks, emotion clogging his vocal chords.

“What if he’s dead and I never get to tell him that I–” He choked out, only to be cut off by the front door slamming open. Whirling around, Ravio found himself staring into Link’s dark blue eyes, hazy and bloodshot. He gasped, grabbing Link seconds before he plummeted to the floor. Huffing under the effort, Ravio dragged Link over to the chair they had recently bought and set him carefully down in it. Link’s head fell to the side, seemingly out of it. Ravio tutted, before fetching some water and a rag, and began dabbing at the hero’s forehead. He didn’t see any visible wounds, so Ravio reasoned that Link simply must be exhausted. Golden Goddesses bless him. He deserved some rest.

Turning away, Ravio pulled the bedframe down from where he had propped it and fixed the blankets on top of it. Satisfied with what he had done, he went back to Link, gently shaking him awake.

“Ravi’? Wha’s goin’ on?” Link mumbled, eyes straining to look at Ravio’s face. Ravio shushed Link quietly, helping him stand. He helped the hero stumble the bed before letting him sit down on it. “I… I w’nt it  _ off _ ,” The hero muttered, eyes begging Ravio pathetically as he pulled at his garb. Ravio sighed, helping him out of his tunic, careful not to let his fingers linger too long, no matter how much they begged to touch him. Link was asleep before Ravio could fold his tunic for him.

“Goodnight to you too, Mr. Hero,” Ravio snorted. As the boy slept, Ravio tended to his wares, and only stopped once he felt arms wrap around his middle, hours later. 

“Thank you, Ravi’,” Link rasped into his shoulder. Ravio smiled to himself, loving the feel of Link holding onto him. “You’re welcome, Mr. Hero. Do you want something to eat?” Link nodded, forehead rubbing across Ravio’s robes. Ravio carefully peeled Link off of him and headed into the kitchen to cook them both some dinner.

-

Ravio was pining. He knew it.

He daydreamed of touching Link, innocently and not so, but knew he had no right to. Link was a person,  _ a friend, _ not a plaything. He would not be reduced to something Ravio used for his own... pleasures. Ravio reddened as this thought flitted through his mind. He didn’t mean it that way! It was just the best word he could think of.

“Ravi’?” Came a questioning voice from the doorway. Ravio whipped around, watching as Link walked in. He knew better than to let his emotions show on his face. Since Link finally got him to remove his hood, Ravio had to be so much more careful now. But it was all worth it because Link had cupped Ravio’s cheeks like he was precious, setting his heart ablaze. It had been an emotional night for both of them.

“Yes, Link?” He asked in turn, schooling his face the best he could. He couldn’t help but smile a little bit because it was _Link._ The man he was _in_ _love with._ Link bit his lip, tugging at his tunic a little. Ravio’s eyes watched the pulling motion, wondering what was going through that pretty head of his friend’s.

“I love you,” Link whispered. Ravio froze.  _ What? _

“What?” He echoed his thought aloud. Link frowned, not upset, but worried. Ravio thought he knew how to read his hero like a book. This, however, proved him wrong. “What do you mean you love me?”

Link frowned deeper, shuffling his feet from side to side. “It means I love you, what else would it mean?” He said after a moment or two of silence. Ravio stared at him, uncomprehendingly. Link groaned, looking at the ceiling as if asking the Golden Goddesses for strength. Ravio’s eyes immediately settled on the column of Link’s neck, watching his Adam’s apple bob slightly as the Hero mumbled something Ravio couldn’t quite catch. They stood there a while like that, words not passing between them. Finally, Ravio broke the silence.

“Mr. Hero, Link, buddy… You don’t love me,” He spoke confidently but sadly. Link simply shook his head. He took a firm step forward, and Ravio took a bewildered step backwards. Ravio’s eyes were wide with unadulterated emotion. He couldn’t let this hope that was filling him consume him. Link didn’t love him, he  _ didn’t.  _ He was just confused.

They continued this bizarre step-forward-step-back dance until Ravio’s back hit the wall. He froze, and Link took the opportunity to slink closer to him. Ravio searched Link’s face, finding an unidentifiable emotion there. “Ravi’,” Link whispered. Ravio gulped, but couldn’t force any words out. Link took another step closer, bringing his arms up to bracket Ravio against the wall before he could think of sliding by. Ravio giggled nervously.

“Mr. Hero, what are you doing?” He stuttered out. Link’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t call me that. Not unless you want to handle the repercussions.” Ravio paled.

“Re-repercussions?” Link smirked faintly, lowering his head to Ravio’s neck. Hot breath covered his ear for a moment, and Ravio shivered. “Mr. H– Link, what do you mean repercussions?” Link hummed for a moment, as if deciding his words. Ravio opened his mouth to ask again when Link began to talk.

“Great Goddesses, you know you sound so pretty when you call me ‘Mr. Hero’, but you sound even better saying my name,” Link’s voice was low, and Ravio whimpered as Link’s tongue slid across his neck. 

Before he could question it, Ravio found himself positively gasping as Link bit down. Link smiled smugly, and kissed the skin he had just abused. Suddenly, he was pushed away. Eyes flicking up, Link felt his stomach drop. Ravio looked… angry, close to tears. He immediately backed away, giving Ravio space.

“Link… You shouldn’t do things you don’t mean,” Ravio mumbled through gritted teeth, and covered his face, as if that would stop the tears from starting. “You shouldn’t do that, not when you know how I feel. It’s not  _ fair.  _ I love you, and then you do this, and I can’t  _ handle  _ that,” Ravio hiccuped, pulling his hands down, letting the tears flow. “You have  _ never _ shown interest in me and then you do  _ this?  _ What in the fuck is wrong with you? Do you just like playing with my emotions?”

Ravio poked a finger in his chest, continuing his tirade, cursing all of the goddesses he could think of, cursing Link, cursing himself. How dare Link do this?

“Ravi’... Ravio, I’m an idiot, okay?” Link finally interrupted after letting Ravio go for a few minutes. Ravio paused and Link jumped on the opportunity. “Listen. It took me forever to realize I was in love with you, and as soon as I realized, you were all I could think of. Holding you, talking to you, kissing you,” Link’s ears turned red, “Doing  _ other stuff  _ with you. You were the only thing on my mind. And then I watched you and realized you were in love with me too, and I… I just got carried away. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I want you. That’s all I was doing.”

Ravio stood there a moment before brushing past Link. Link frowned, discouraged. Then he heard a click. Turning around, he saw Ravio at the door, turning all the locks on the door. Link was a paranoid man, and Ravio didn’t object, so they had six locks on the door, each different. It was like Ravio was doing them at lightning speed however, like he was desperate to keep anyone else out of this moment. Link cocked his head, simply watching.

Soon enough, Ravio was done. Slowly, Ravio turned around, hands on his hips. “Now no one can interrupt us!” He declared. Link looked at him, uncomprehendingly. With a sigh, Ravio pulled Link flush to him.

“I have been pining after you for  _ months,  _ Mr. Hero… If you really want this, then we are going to have a fun time,” Ravio smirked. “For a price, that is.” Link snorted.

“What’s the price?” He asked, winding his arms around Ravio’s waist. Ravio hummed for a moment before lowering his head to Link’s neck.

“A kiss for a kiss sounds like a very good price to me,” He mumbled before kissing along the column of Link’s neck. Link shivered with a smile.

“Sounds perfect, Ravi’.  _ Sounds perfect. _ ”


End file.
